dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 79
. Aladdin, they learn, was tricked into spending his family fortune on a supposed magic lamp from a man named Abdullah. When it turned out that the lamp was a fake, he attempted to get his money back but Abdullah accused Aladdin of being one of the 40 thieves and the young man would be forced to flee Baghdad for his safety. Hearing Aladdin's tale, Batman and Robin agree to help him get his fortune back. In order to do so, the Caped Crusaders use the technology in their utility belts to fool Abdullah into thinking the lamp really is magical. However, Abdullah has them arrested and brought before the Caliph to stand on accusations that they are frauds that are working for the 40 thieves. However, the Caliph gives Batman and Robin the opportunity to prove their claim. This happens to be just as Superman arrives from the present and he poses as a genii to support their claims. After they are cleared of the charges against them, Batman goes to find the lair of to locate the 40 thieves so that he can clear Aladdin's name. Wishing to purchase the lamp back from Batman and Robin, Abdullah asks them to prove that their "genii" is real and so they "order" Superman to collect ice from the north pole and bring it back. While Superman is away, Abdullah reveals that he is the leader of the 40 thieves and captures Robin to gain possession of the lamp. When Superman returns, Abdullah orders him to get him great material wealth and various other items of power. However, Superman always goes overboard like bringing Abdullah a giant rock bowl full of molten gold, and giving him the "most powerful weapon in the world" by harnessing lightning with a chain taken up into the clouds. As Batman searches for the 40 thieves, he learns that they have captured Robin and frees the Boy Wonder. They then attack the thieves, and before the thieves can strike back at Batman and Robin, Superman arrives with the "magic mountain", using its magnetic force to disarm the thieves of their metal swords. Tossing the magnet into space, Superman then captures the 40 thieves and after revealing the plot to the Caliph, the Caliph agrees to restore Aladdin's wealth and end his exile. With their mission accomplished, Superman, Batman and Robin return to their own time. | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "Archer From Across the Sea" | Synopsis2 = Green Arrow agrees to train his European counterpart, the Bow Master, not knowing he is really training an impostor. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Abdullah and the 40 Thieves Locations: * ( ) ** * * ( ) ** *** Nichols Laboratories ** *** Items: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Tomahawk: "The Weapon of Peace" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler3_1 = Bruno Premiani | Inker3_1 = Ray Burnley | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bow Master and his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * * Europe Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Three Magicians of Baghdad is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances